Gone
by LittleMissDreamstar
Summary: A satire about the removal of smut and lemons from FF. Hungary and Japan realize that something is wrong with their favorite website...


Hello. As many of you know, most of the M-rated stories are being deleted due to "mature content". I came up with the idea to write a satire about this, and what better way to do that than with a fanfiction. Satire is a genre that uses extreme exaggeration to poke fun at and mock something. We learned about them in my advanced language arts class once. We wrote our own and I got to write about social media and celebrities like One Direction and Justin Bieber. And I feel like I use Hungary in my stories way too much, but Hungary seems like the type to read fanfiction (especially yaoi), so I wrote about her again. Then I threw Japan in there because he seems like he would read M stuff. Anyway, on with the story.

(Note: I don't write M stories, just helping out the writers that do.)

* * *

It was just a normal day for Hungary, well, at least a normal day when she didn't have meetings. She'd get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and maybe log onto the computer to read yaoi. This morning, Hungary logged onto her favorite place for yaoi stories: . Going into the Hetalia- Axis Powers section, she began thinking about whom out of the male nations she would read about. She scrolled down to the bottom of the page to go into the M-rated section, when she realized that something was missing. No, something was WRONG. There was no option to select M-rated stories. Hungary tried looking in the All Ratings section, but there were no M-rated stories. There must be something posted on the front page, she thought. She hadn't taken the time to look at the front page earlier so she would know what was going on. Clicking the logo to go back to the front page, she scrolled down and looked at the updates. What she read shocked her.

* * *

Japan would log onto every morning at about 9 AM to check for updates to the stories that he read. Of course, most of them were in the M category. No, he wasn't too much of a pervert, but he just was a tiny bit addicted to reading the M stories written by mortals about other nations. The ones about him (especially him with Greece or China) got a bit annoying, but luckily Japan wasn't written about that much. There were only about 2,000 stories out of 50,000 with him listed as a main character, compared to America, who was listed as a main character in about 17,000 stories. Japan went into the members' area and checked his favorites list. When he clicked the favorites list, however, none of his favorites showed up. Something must be up with the website, he thought. Going to check the front page for updates, he was absolutely disgusted. On the front page, the latest announcement read:

"Due to the overwhelming amount of "lemon" stories in the M category, we have deleted all M-rated stories. Seeing that there are now a lot of "lime" stories in the T category, we are beginning to delete all T-rated stories."

Japan picked up the phone and decided to call Hungary. He remembered her number by heart because they would always call to talk about yaoi and the fanfictions they read. Punching in the numbers, he let the phone ring until she picked up.

* * *

Hungary was still in shock over what she had read on about her favorite stories being deleted when the phone rang. Running over to pick up the phone, she looked at the caller ID. Japan was the one calling. Hungary picked up the phone immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hungary. Have you checked this morning?"

"In fact, I have. There's something wrong with the website."

"I know. All of the yaoi is gone, and now they're getting rid of the shounen-ai."

"Do you think we should do something?"

"Hai. We should."

Hungary thought for a moment about what they could do. The stories were already gone. There wasn't much, but they could petition or possibly write a letter or maybe a story in protest. She then presented her ideas to Japan.

"We could try a petition. Or writing stories."

"The petition would probably work, and the story would work if we get more people to write."

"Let's get to work."

* * *

Please, do my fellow fanfiction writers a favor (this isn't really for me, it's for others) and do something to support. You can use my idea and write a story like this for another fandom (or maybe this fandom but with different characters) or sign the petition at petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net. Just replace the . with an actual dot. As of June 12, 2012, it has about 27,000 signatures. Hopefully will listen to us. And remember, the pen is mightier than the sword.


End file.
